Chronicles of Shield High
by mariachillin
Summary: Shield high has been the center of a certain group of teens' lives for four years now. How will they leave the place that's made them who they are today? With a bang? Or with a flop? Explore the romances, bromances, frenemies, and enemies of EMH!  AU
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N: Hello! This is a plot that's been gnawing at me for at least a month now! It may be better off in the Avengers or comics section, so I may be transferring it sooner or later. You guys can expect appearances from almost every Avengers-related character, and I take suggestions so please! Feel free to send some in your reviews. :) I hope you guys enjoy this and I will be continuing updates as possible. I guess it depends on you guys respond to it. Love you guys in advance! HighSchool!Avengers Assemble! ^_^))**

Thor Odinson woke up to his alarm clock blaring from his bedside. _What the hell? I just went to sleep; it can't be 6 am already._ But it was. He'd spent the entire night studying for the calculus test that he was due to take in approximately … 3 hours. And he was sure to flunk it. He'd told his parents on numerous occasions that it was stupid to move to America. What here was so great that wasn't as good, if not better, in London? Apparently his father was making more money here which ultimately meant more jewels for his mother. And Thor knew from experience that if _mother_ was happy, _everyone _was. 

Dragging himself out of his large bed, the first thing he saw, as he did every morning, was his reflection in the long mirror hanging on his closet door. He winked at his image and bent to arrogantly kiss his left bicep. He couldn't deny it; he was a hit with the girls at Shield High. The British accent didn't hurt. Nor the muscles. Nor the long, blond hair. Neither the baby blue eyes. With one last wink and his best smolder, he made way for the shower. Nothing was going to deter him today. It was finally October; football season. If it was one thing he knew, it was this: he was the best quarterback in the city and as he'd proven to Coach Castle time and time again, no _one_ would be stopping him. 

* * *

><p>Loki Odinson heard his oaf of a brother's footsteps from his bedroom on the far end of their hallway and rolled his green eyes. The idiot was probably checking himself out in the mirror, the way he couldn't help doing in front of every reflective image in his immediate vicinity. Arrogant wasn't strong enough a word to describe Thor. But it would do until he found something better. As would idiotic, meathead, asshole, and whatever else he was in the mood for whenever the moment struck. Insulting his brother may have been one of Loki's favorite pastimes. <p>

Loki, himself, wasn't as vain as his older brother, though ironically enough, he thought he had plenty reason to be. His hair was dark and normally worn back, he usually kept a stoic, nonchalant expression that kept most females and all males at bay. No one dared speak to him but loved to watch him walk as he stepped out of his forest green Porshe his parents had bought him for his 17th birthday. Students at Shield High knew him to be smart, taking classes that placed him forward and into the same grade as Thor. Not that it was even remotely difficult to catch up to _Thor_ in school. The douchebag hardly even applied himself; not that it'd make a difference if he did. Loki turned up his nose. Why was he even wasting his brain power?

He showered and dressed an hour ago, feeling refreshed after an uneventful night of downloading music to his iPod and quietly staring at his ceiling from his mattress. School would be just as uneventful and dull and he'd find himself bored of his classmates and teachers alike as he always did. Moving to America was pointless, if anyone asked him. He couldn't understand why his mother did not put her foot down when his father had made the decision. Things were so much better in London. Another glance at the clock told Loki it was 6:30am; time for breakfast. He didn't want to be here when Thor was ready to leave for school. He was in no mood to listen to whatever nonsense he'd spew in what he figured was _entertainment_. With that, he bounded lightly down the stairs, kissed his mother on the cheek was out of the door. Starbucks should be expecting him. 

* * *

><p>Tony Stark yawned deeply, blinking his sleepy brown eyes into focus. His sheets felt so cool and comfy and he really didn't want to get out of bed. He looked over to his clock. 7am. Shit, he was going to be late. Although, his father was friend with Principal Fury, so it didn't matter too much, but he loved being on time to watch the girls walk past his locker every morning. It was always so hard to try and figure out which on he'd be wining and dining for the weekend. <p>

A sudden thought made him shoot upright in his blanket; _football season_. It was officially football season, and as the Shield Avengers' first-string kicker, he was sure he'd be scoring a lot more on _and off _the field. He'd showered the night before, so after a quick brush of his teeth, a little hair gel here, and light shave there, he dressed and strode down to his step-sister's room and pounded on the door. 

"Maria!" he sang. "Wakey, wakey! Let me in!" 

* * *

><p>Maria Hill woke groggily at the incessant pounding at her door. It had to be Tony. Couldn't be anyone <em>but <em>Tony. She knew what he wanted. It was the first week of football season; he'd been telling her all week. All summer, more like. Their parents, his father and her mother, had been dating since they were sophomores and finally tied the knot the summer before their senior year. She and her mother had moved in a few months before. It was never a problem for neither her nor Tony. They'd known each other since middle school and had become easy classmates, joking around or talking about sports. Tony liked that Maria knew her shit and that he could actually hold a conversation with her that had nothing to with shopping, reality shows, or future weddings. Might as well say they'd been brother and sister from the start. 

Howard and Maria Stark had made a civil split when they realized that they just weren't in love anymore. Maria Stark had found love elsewhere just as her husband had. Meanwhile, Maria's mother and father, Zoe and Martin Hill's, split was just the opposite. Martin Hill was a homicide detective with the San Francisco Police Department while Zoe was an FBI agent at the San Francisco field office. Their marriage was a continuous power struggle and neither of them could no longer handle battling criminals all day and then coming home every night to battle _each other_. Maria would usually stay at her best friend Natasha's, but the fighting still affected her. She was glad it was over. Her mother had met Howard Stark, a scientist whom she had crossed paths with on more than one occasion for work. One thing had apparently led to another… Amongst other things. Maria didn't mind, though. She still saw her father often and her mother looked happier these days. That is, when she actually got the chance to _see _her. 

She honestly didn't even understand how her mother and step-father could be so head over heels for one another when they were both in and out of town. Howard was at seminars and epxos, while Zoe was usually handling out of state cases. This meant that she and Tony normally had the place to themselves. And whichever girl Tony had over for the night… 

After ignoring Tony's knocking for a solid ten minutes, she finally let him in. 

"_What _asshole? Come in!"

Tony's smile had to be one of the most childish, yet adorable things she'd ever seen in her life. He was such a kid! He plopped on her bed with bright eyes.

"Maria! Do you realize how many girls I'm gonna get now? Senior year is about to be my _best year ever_! I mean, Mom used be home all the time, but now that she's got her own place and my dad's always gone and _your_mom's always gone; EPIC SENIOR YEAR!"

Maria rolled her eyes. Tony could be such a frat boy. She hated to see what he was going to be like in college. Not only was he fairly athletic, but the boy was a genius. He was definitely in their school's top 5 and between him and the other four, it was going to be an interesting battle for Valedictorian. There was Pepper Potts; class president, Loki Odinson; the Brit who had transferred to Shield in their freshman year, Jane Foster; captain of the debate team, and James Rhodes; Tony's best friend since kindergarten. Interesting was understatement; Maria was considering starting a pool.

"Tony, you're not getting any more than you got _last_ year. Besides the living arrangement, you're in the exact same spot you were last year. All the girls you haven't slept yet adore you, all the ones you _have_slept with think you're a douche. It really doesn't matter either way."

"Ah, but this year is different. This year, we're taking the championship."

At this, Maria scoffed. The Shield Avengers football team was a team of guys with egos the size of California. They were all great players, but much too absorbed in themselves to work together. Unless someone had performed a miracle, that was once again, the factor that was going to keep them away from the title.

"Please, Tony. You're all too busy looking in the nearest mirror to win anything."

Tony feigns a look of hurt.

"Sis, you wound me," he says, his frown turning into a smug grin. "And I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but… _Steve Rogers _has been made captain this year."

Maria's heart almost leaps out of her chest just at the mention of the name. Tony is, and probably always will be, the only one _ever_who knows about her secret crush on Steve Rogers. The guy was all-American; blond hair, blue eyes, nice build, and a personality worth a million bucks. She was one amongst many when it came to being madly in love with him. However, he was taken; had been since tenth grade year by Sylvan Velez, more commonly known around school as Sif. If he was captaining the team this year, they may actually have a shot. He was the only one respected enough and responsible enough to tell the nitwits to get their heads out of their asses and for them to actually listen. She nodded her head in clear approval as she pulled an outfit for the day out of her closet.

"Nice… Coach Castle actually made a good decision this year. Who are the other captains?"

Once again, Tony donned that silly grin. "Welllllll… That would be Thor Odinson _and_—wait for it—… Yours truly!"

Maria gave a pregnant pause for dramatic effect. She didn't need Tony seeing how happy she really was for him. He was egotistical enough.

"I take it back; that's a _horrible_decision for Coach Castle to make," but as she said it she couldn't keep the smile off her face if she'd tried. She was proud of him. Maybe a little responsibility would straighten him out. A nice girl who could get him in control certainly would… But Maria had a plan for that. That one was going to take some time. For now, she thought as she went into the bathroom in the corner of her room, she'd just be happy for her brother.

"Just kidding, bro. That's _wonderful_."

She paused at her bathroom door.

"Now _get out._"


	2. Chapter 2

Weaving through traffic, Steve Rogers glanced at the clock on his car radio. It was nearly 8 o'clock! Sif hated when he was late, and he rarely was. She'd understand, but he still didn't want to disappoint her. He grinned. Just the thought of her drove him to pure happiness. Two years they'd been together and he may have been young, but they were the best two years of his life. He'd decided just recently, at his Fourth of July party that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The party was for his 18th birthday as well and having your birthday fall on the same day as Independence Day certainly had its perks. His football teammates threw him one of the largest parties imaginable. He was grateful, but leave it to Stark to bring enough liquor to quench the thirst of a thousand Vikings. The memories alone had him laughing all the way to Sif's home. It wasn't that far a drive so he arrived on time like he'd hoped and his love was already waiting for him on her front porch with the most gorgeous smile known to mankind. God, he was smitten.

Sif got into the car and Steve leaned over to kiss her. She beamed, as always.

"Someone's particularly happy this morning. Is it because it's finally football season, _Captain_?"

Steve smiled. Sif was the first person he'd told of his promotion to team captain. It was truly an honor that Coach Castle found him responsible enough to lead the team. But then again, Tony and Thor were also captains, so maybe not so much.

"Well, there's that. And then there's the pretty girl sitting in the passenger seat of my car."

"So charming. No wonder I love you so much."

They shared one last kiss before Steve put the car back in drive and headed off to school. Steve Rogers, captain of the Shield High Avengers. Senior year was already great, but boy, was it about to get better.

****************************************************  
>Natasha Romanov was many things, but on this morning … she felt like <em>everything<em>. It was finally football season. _Finally_. She was considering just going to school with her cheerleading uniform already on, but she feared that may be a bit too much. But who cared? She was fucking Natasha Romanov; _Tash_ to close friends. And she only had two of those; Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. An unlikely trio they made, but they'd know each other since the eighth grade. They were the only two people in the world who didn't care that she was the most popular girl in school. They were the only two who could handle her bitchiness and tell her with a straight face to bring it down a notch. She especially loved Maria. That girl had been like a sister to her since the day they'd first met.

Natasha's father had decided it was time to leave New York and start life on the West Coast. That had really pissed her off. She had many friends at her old school and leaving them behind heated her up. Her first day of school, she picked a fight with the first girl she'd met on the bus ride. Maria had been so tiny back then. Her jet black hair cropped around her face, which honed a fierce expression in contrast to a frail appearance. She'd been laughing with another dark-haired boy, whom she'd later been introduced to as Tony, about some slam dunk or another. When Natasha purposefully bumped her, she expected the girl to cower away in fear; that's what the girls did at her old school. But Maria was tougher than she'd estimated and before she knew what was happening, a fist was slamming into her face as the other kids on the bus cheered on in anticipation. The two of them fought that day. And the next three weeks of detention she'd shared with Maria began the beginning of a friendship as tough as nails. Nobody messed with them. Natasha was made head cheerleader junior year, the same year Maria was made captain of the varsity girls' basketball team. Phil called them social overachievers. They called him water boy. Laughing to herself, Natasha settled for a pair of simple black heels, skinny legged jeans, and a black V-neck shirt. It didn't matter _what_ she was wearing. She'd look good regardless. And that was all that mattered.

******************************************

Coach Frank Castle looked stressed and Phil Couslon could fully comprehend why. It was week one of football season. The boys had been working their asses of day in and day out since late July and the team actually looked promising this year. But Coach was concerned and probably a little afraid that this season might end just like the ones previous; with the worst record in the district and with no trophy to put in the empty trophy case just outside his office. Phil shook his head. He'd gotten to school an hour early because Coach needed him to organize some paper work. It was part of his duty as team manager. He _hated_ when people called him a water boy. His best friends Tash and Maria did it way too often. He won't even touch a bottle of water in the presence of the team; the jokes were old and he'd grown tired of them quickly.

"Coulson," came a gruff voice from the office just behind him. "Round up the boys after school lets out. Tell 'em not to suit up today. We're having a meetin'."

Phil nodded his affirmative and left the man's office. He had a calculus exam today and no doubt Thor Odinson would be sitting either beside or behind him to peek at his answers. He was prepared for that this year, though. He already discussed with Coach Castle a plan he'd take into action during this football season; a tutoring program. Thor was his sole motivator. He never failed his classes, but he struggled. And it wasn't that he was dumb, he just didn't want to focus. He was too busy complaining about how _dull_ it was. As manager of the team, he already had a list written up of who needed tutoring and what for. Now all he needed was tutors. That shouldn't be too hard. Who wouldn't want to teach a few knuckleheads who felt compelled to walk over any and everyone just to prove they were better? Yeah… he had his work cut out for him.

***************************************************

"Damn Jane, the first bell hasn't even rang and you're already in a classroom. When are you going to get a life? A boyfriend, maybe?"

Jane Foster didn't even look up from the microscope she was peering into when Darcy Lewis, her cousin who'd come to live with her this summer, walked into the chemistry classroom. The sophomore had been complaining since she'd gotten here about how boring Jane was and how her obsession with Science was affecting her social life. Or lack thereof.

"When you quit bugging me about it. How did you even know I was in here? I don't have this class today."

She broke away from the microscope momentarily to jot down a few notes. Darcy had come to sit beside her.

"Some kid told me he saw you in here. Knew it must have been important the way you rushed off in the parking lot. You looked like an Olympic runner!"

Jane rolled her eyes. Darcy could be so dramatic.

"I needed to get this research done before Dr. Stern's first period class got here. Why aren't you with, what's his name? Your new best friend…?"

"Who, Clint? He's locking lips with some chick in the hallway. Told him I'd meet him in Driver's Ed."

Jane wasn't surprised. Clint Barton was a cutie for a tenth grader. And he loved girls. It didn't matter who, when, or how old; if they were into him, he was into them. Often literally, she thought with a shake of her head.

"Well, go do that. I have a calc test this morning. I'm going."

Packing up her book bag, she left Darcy to her own devices. Jane already knew she'd pass this test with flying colors and _earn_ her A properly. Unlike a certain blonde, British, football player who would fail, yet probably still come away with an A in the class. She hated that he charmed his way through school; it just wasn't fair! While people like her had to actually work, all he did was flash a grin and some stupid compliment and he was scott-free. By the time she got to the classroom she was seething on the inside. Something about Thor Odinson just made her… angry. But damn, he was good-looking. That may have been what Jane Foster hated the most.

**((A/N: Haha! Did you guys notice The Leader reference? Oh. Me too. And yes, Frank Castle aka The Punisher is the football coach. Because he is made of awesome. These first two chapters were just sort of character introductions. I guess something like a two-part prologue. I'm having fun with this; hopefully you guys will also! Now the **_**real**_** fun can begin. ^_^))**


End file.
